Comment lui dire
by histoirede
Summary: Une StValentin vue par Tezuka... Yaoi, Tezuka x Oishi


Titre : Comment lui dire  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont la propriété de quelqu'un qui n'est pas moi, et j'en suis très triste.  
Petites notes de l'auteur : ooooh, une fic de St Valentin - Que c'est originaaaaal -;;; N'empêche j'ai fait ce que je pensais ne JAMAIS faire : une fic entièrement du pov de Tezuka. L'horreur de l'horreur. ... et en fait, au final, c'était pas si dur que ça. 

C'était une pause-déjeuner comme tant d'autres.  
Oishi était venu le chercher dans sa classe, il avait attrapé son bentô, et les deux garçons s'étaient dirigés vers l'extérieur.

Ils ne mangeaient pas toujours au même endroit.  
Des fois, ils rejoignaient d'autres personnes, Kikumaru et Fuji dans leur salle de classe quand le temps était pluvieux, des fois Inui ou Kawamura quand ils croisaient l'un des deux, ou les deux ensemble.  
Tezuka se souvenait même d'un repas à la cantine qu'ils avaient pris avec les triplés de première année.  
Les trois garçons s'étaient levés en voyant leurs capitaine et vice-capitaine entrer dans le réfectoire et comme ils étaient à l'une des dernières tables où il y avait encore de la place, Oishi s'étaient assis avec eux.  
Et il avait suivi.  
Kachirô avait failli s'évanouir.  
Ou alors c'était Katsuo.  
Pour tout dire, Tezuka n'avait jamais su lequel était lequel.  
Il s'en voulait un peu, vu qu'il était le capitaine, et que le club ne comptait pas tellement de membres, mais bon. Il savait leurs noms de famille.  
Et c'était Katô qui avait failli s'évanouir. Katô Katsuo, ça faisait stupide, alors ça devait être Kachirô. Oui, sûrement.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Arai et Ikeda les avaient rejoints, Arai reprochant aux première année de venir embêter les capitaine et vice-capitaine, avant de se rendre compte de son erreur.  
En y pensant une seconde de plus, Tezuka n'avait non plus aucune idée des prénoms d'Arai et d'Ikeda.  
En général, quand il faisait le planning des matchs pour le tournoi interne à leur club, il écrivait juste les noms de famille et Oishi mettait tout au propre, précisait les prénoms, les classes, tirait tout ça en quatre exemplaires, en donnait un à Ryuzaki-sensei, un à lui, en affichait un dans les vestiaires, et en gardait un dernier au cas où.  
Quelque part, Tezuka se disait qu'il n'avait jamais été un aussi bon vice-capitaine l'année passée.  
Il savait donner des ordres.  
Ca oui, pas de problème.  
Faire taire tout le monde, aussi.  
Mais dès qu'il fallait s'occuper vraiment de quelque chose ou quelqu'un...  
Dès que ça ne concernait pas strictement le tennis ou l'ordre au sein du club... bah, Oishi adorait s'occuper de ce genre de choses, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.  
Comme par exemple la clef du club qu'il posait tous les soirs à côté de son réveil sur le petit rebord que formait le sommier de son lit.  
Tezuka se souvenait l'avoir prise sur la tête, une fois, d'ailleurs.  
Depuis il avait insisté pour dormir de l'autre côté du lit si Oishi comptait garder des objets dangereux juste au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Enfin, ce jour-là, ils ne se dirigeaient pas vers la cantine, et ils n'avaient croisé personne susceptible de partager leur repas.  
De toute façon, ils aimaient aussi le passer juste tous les deux.  
C'était toujours Oishi qui choisissait où ils allaient.  
Tezuka n'en avait rien à faire.  
Tant qu'il restait avec Oishi.  
Pas qu'il était routinier, mais ça ne le gênait pas d'être toujours au même endroit.  
Comme ça ne le gênait pas de changer.  
Oishi... Oishi était différent. Il aimait le changement, mais dans une certaine limite.  
Le changement avait toujours des règles.  
Il dépendait du temps qui faisait, de la saison, du contenu de leurs bentô, des personnes avec qui ils étaient, du jour de la semaine, du cours qu'il avait eu avant ou de s'ils avaient eu la possibilité d'avoir un moment juste à eux dans les quelques jours qui précédaient.  
En se basant sur tout ceci, Tezuka pouvait deviner la plupart du temps où ils allaient.  
Mais il n'était pas Inui, et donc la plupart du temps, il ne regardait pas le temps qu'il faisait et ne réfléchissait pas au dernier cours qu'avait eu Oishi et se contentait de suivre ce dernier plutôt que de faire des spéculations.

Par contre, aujourd'hui, Oishi semblait l'emmener à un endroit... particulier. Enfin, il avait un sourire aux lèvres, et il avait eu l'air pressé de s'y rendre, donc Tezuka s'était dit qu'il devait y avoir eu quelque chose de spécial au menu la veille chez les Oishi et que son petit ami avait récupéré les restes.  
Et ils s'étaient retrouvés... devant les vestiaires du club.  
Il n'y avait que très rarement des entraînements pendant la pause-déjeuner. Donc Tezuka se demanda un instant ce qu'ils faisaient là.  
Oishi sortit la clef de sa poche et ouvrit la porte après avoir attentivement vérifié que personne ne les observait.  
Tezuka ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment envie de manger dans les vestiaires... en général, ils sentaient la sueur et il y restait le moins possible.

- Tu es sûr de savoir ce que tu fais, Oishi ?  
- Hmm, la femme de ménage du collège s'occupe de nos vestiaires tous les jeudi matin, donc normalement...

Oishi poussa Tezuka à l'intérieur.

- ... tout devrait être propre.

C'était vrai. Une fois par semaine, leurs vestiaires empestaient moins que les autres.  
D'ailleurs quand le ménage venait d'être fait et que personne n'était en train de changer de chaussures dans la pièce, on pouvait même dire que ce n'était pas désagréable du tout d'être là.

- Effectivement. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on soit censés être là.  
- Juste une fois. Aujourd'hui est une exception.

Tezuka releva un sourcil.

- Ah ?  
- Oui. Mais tu sauras à la fin du repas. Je meurs de faim.

Oishi s'assit sur le banc.

- Ca ne te gêne pas de manger ici, hein ?

Tezuka s'assit aux côtés d'Oishi.

- ... non.

Non, à vrai dire, si tout était propre, sentait bon, et qu'il était seulement avec Oishi, rien ne risquait de le gêner.  
Il regarda un instant son meilleur ami ouvrir son bentô un sourire aux lèvres.  
Il lui semblait être avec lui depuis toujours.  
Et pourtant, il redécouvrait Oishi tous les jours.  
Son sourire quand il ouvrait son bentô et découvrait ce que lui avait préparé sa mère, ou la façon qu'il avait de toucher sa main juste avant de lui dire quelque chose qui le faisait rire. Ou simplement la façon dont ses sourcils se redressaient quand il était un peu surpris, ou dont sa tête se baissait quand il faisait son modeste. Ou encore ce petit rougissement qu'il avait quand il faisait une légère allusion au fait qu'ils étaient plus que des amis.  
Oh, ce dernier, il le redécouvrait à chaque fois, le trouvait plus adorable à chaque occasion, l'observait avec délectation.  
Oui, ils étaient plus que des amis.  
L'avaient toujours été, d'une certaine manière.  
Le sentiment qui les liait était trop fort pour être correctement décrit.  
D'ailleurs, Tezuka n'avait jamais su l'expliquer. Que ce soit à quelqu'un d'autre, à Oishi, ou même à lui-même.  
Mais tout était si naturel entre eux... Oishi était tout ce qu'il aurait jamais pu souhaiter. Quelqu'un de différent. Mais qui le comprenait. Quelqu'un qui le comprenait sans qu'il ait à trop parler. Quelqu'un qui était là pour lui quand il en avait besoin. En fait, Oishi était aussi là pour lui quand il n'en avait pas besoin.  
C'était peut-être ça qui lui avait fait remarquer.  
Qu'Oishi l'encourageait pour un match gagné d'avance, souriait dès qu'il prononçait une phrase de plus de cinq mots, et chose extraordinaire, qu'il le considérait comme quelqu'un de normal.  
Et Tezuka se considérait comme quelqu'un de normal. Pas causant, d'accord, mais... normal.  
Ca ne l'embêtait pas tellement que les gens soient intimidés par sa présence ou son attitude, ou soient subjugués par ses capacités tennistiques, mais... mais il n'était pas que ça. Il n'était pas que le capitaine autoritaire et talentueux du club de tennis.  
Et Oishi le savait. L'avait toujours su. Avait toujours fait comme si... comme si la façon dont il se comportait était normale. Voire même plaisante.  
Après tout, si Oishi n'aimait pas la façon dont il se comportait, il n'aurait pas passé autant de temps avec lui depuis leur entrée au collège.  
Oishi avait su découvrir les faces cachées de sa personnalité aussi facilement qu'il avait réussi à distinguer comment un petit changement d'intonation dans sa voix pouvait révéler tout ce qu'il pensait.  
Tezuka avait été troublé de voir qu'Oishi comprenait absolument tout ce qu'il pensait.  
Il n'était pas toujours d'accord. Mais il comprenait toujours.  
Il avait même réussi à le faire sortir de sa coquille un peu plus.  
A passer du temps avec quelqu'un en-dehors des cours et du club. A inviter quelqu'un chez lui. A s'engager dans une discussion. Et même à lui sourire.  
Oishi était tellement patient, tellement adorable, tellement compréhensif. On ne pouvait que vouloir lui sourire.  
Et à plusieurs reprises, Tezuka n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.  
Il n'avait jamais ressenti la même chose avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et il avait très vite compris qu'Oishi prenait une place de plus en plus importante dans son coeur.  
En revanche, il n'avait jamais compris ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter les attentions d'Oishi. Bien sûr, le garçon était gentil avec tout le monde, mais chacun pouvait remarquer qu'Oishi faisait toujours plus attention à ce que Tezuka disait, à ce qu'il faisait, qu'il passait tout le temps qu'il pouvait avec lui.  
Tezuka s'était demandé si tout était dû à leur promesse d'emmener le club en nationales. Ou à sa blessure. Il ne savait pas bien.  
Par cette promesse, Tezuka avait quelque part avoué qu'il ne pourrait pas allé en nationales sans Oishi. Qu'il avait besoin de lui.  
Et par sa blessure, Oishi en était venu à lui dire, d'une certaine manière, qu'il tenait à lui, et qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire de ce qu'il faisait.  
En moins de temps qu'il n'en avait fallu pour qu'ils s'en rendent compte, ils étaient devenus meilleurs amis.  
Et puis un beau jour... ils avaient été un peu plus que ça.  
Tezuka s'en souviendrait toujours.  
Ils étaient tous les deux énervés. Oishi le montrait plus que lui, bien évidemment. Mais rien n'allait bien ce jour-là.  
Tezuka s'était rendu compte que sa blessure au coude se réveillait... il avait mis Oishi au courant, et ils étaient allé voir l'oncle d'Oishi qui était médecin pour savoir ce qu'il en retournait.  
Et les deux collégiens avaient eu leur première dispute sur le diagnostic de sa blessure.  
Tezuka voulait garder ça pour lui. Voulait continuer à jouer, même si un peu moins intensément, peut-être.  
Oishi le suppliait de ne pas faire trop d'efforts... de faire une pause, peut-être, histoire de se remettre. Et certainement de le dire aux autres, parce que c'était injuste de ne pas les mettre au courant.  
Mais Tezuka était resté inflexible. Et pour la première fois il avait vu Oishi s'énerver.  
Et il n'avait pas su quoi faire.  
Il s'était senti totalement impuissant alors qu'Oishi semblait à la fois triste et en colère contre lui.  
Alors il s'était approché de lui et l'avait serré dans ses bras.  
Fort.  
Le plus fort qu'il pouvait.  
Et il avait senti les bras d'Oishi l'encerler en retour.  
Et une larme s'était échappée d'un de ses yeux.  
Il n'avait pas voulu pleurer. Il était adulte. Il ne devait pas pleurer.  
Il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Etait-ce parce qu'il était blessé ? Parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire ? Parce qu'il avait fâché Oishi ? Ou parce que son meilleur ami avait eu l'air si triste ?  
Il avait serré Oishi encore plus fort dans ses bras. Et avait répété son nom. Encore et encore. Il ne savait pas pourquoi.  
Son visage qui jusqu'à présent avait été calé dans le creux de l'épaule de son meilleur ami s'était écarté juste un peu, très légèrement.  
Juste de quoi... tourner son visage vers le sien... juste de quoi déposer ses lèvres sur le visage de son ami un instant pour tenter de s'excuser, pour tenter d'expliquer sans un mot ce qu'il ressentait.  
Le goût avait été salé. Peut-être qu'Oishi avait versé une larme aussi. Peut-être.  
Il avait déposé un nouveau baiser sur la peau sous ses lèvres, et encore un, et encore un, sans ouvrir les yeux, sans oser voir, ni même imaginer ce qu'était la réaction d'Oishi.  
Et il sentit sa joue effleurée par les lèvres d'Oishi. Une fois. Deux fois. Se déplaçant, comme les siennes.  
Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé, combien de ces étranges baisers ils avaient échangés avant que ce ne soit leurs lèvres qui ne se retrouvent. D'abord juste un coin sur un coin. Puis une lèvre sur une autre. Et les baisers repartaient, hésitants. Puis les bouches se retrouvaient, un instant, un autre. Se retrouvaient, et ne voulaient plus se quitter.  
Et Tezuka avait goûté du bout des lèvres le coin droit de la bouche d'Oishi. Puis une petite partie de sa lèvre inférieure. Puis une autre petite partie. Et puis ses lèvres avaient chevauchées celles d'Oishi, et étaient reparties vers le coin gauche.  
Il ne pensait pas, il ne pensait plus. Et il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.  
Et quand il voulut penser, c'était les lèvres d'Oishi qui s'étaient attaqué aux siennes, attrapant sa lèvre inférieure des siennes une seconde avant de la relâcher.  
De nouveau, il lui sembla qu'une éternité s'était écoulée dans ces légers baisers.  
Et puis... il s'était détendu, légèrement. Avait laissé ses mains glisser sur les flancs d'Oishi, avait laissé sa bouche s'ouvrir, ouvrir celle d'Oishi, et le plus doucement du monde, approfondir leur baiser.  
Presque rien, au début. Juste un petit mouvement de la langue, pour voir si ces lèvres étaient aussi bonnes qu'elles le semblaient quand on y goûtait seulement du bout des lèvres.  
Elles l'étaient. Elles l'étaient même encore plus.  
Oishi mimiqua le geste, et tout semblait reparti à nouveau à zéro.  
Et puis... il avait de nouveau senti ce goût salé.  
Est-ce que... est-ce qu'Oishi pleurait ? Pleurait à nouveau ?  
Il se força à s'écarter légèrement et à ouvrir les yeux. A affronter ce qu'il venait de faire.  
Effectivement, il voyait encore le tracé de la larme qui était venue se perdre sur leurs lèvres. Et il voyait les yeux d'Oishi, qui le fixaient intensément, qui semblaient vouloir dire tellement de choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer.  
Tezuka murmura un "excuse-moi".  
Il n'était pas sûr de ce dont il s'excusait. De l'avoir fâché, de l'avoir attristé, de l'avoir embrassé, de l'avoir fait pleuré... il ne savait pas. Mais son visage vint retrouver l'épaule d'Oishi, alors que ce dernier se contentait de prononcer son nom en retour.

Non. Non, il n'oublierait jamais ce moment. C'était impossible.

Il remarqua qu'Oishi était tourné vers lui et le regardait avec un petit sourire.

- Hmm ?  
- Tu semblais très absorbé dans tes pensées.  
- ... hmm.  
- A quoi tu pensais ?

Tezuka saisit la main gauche d'Oishi de la sienne.  
Ca aurait pu être suffisant.  
Pour Oishi, ça l'aurait été.  
Et ça avait été longtemps le genre de choses qu'il se serait contenté de faire.  
Mais... il avait appris. Il avait appris qu'il pouvait parler. Qu'il pouvait tout dire. Surtout à Oishi.  
Il n'avait jamais pensé avoir quelque chose à cacher. C'était juste qu'il trouvait inutile de parler.  
Mais depuis qu'Oishi avait été là, au fur et à mesure, il en était venu à se dire que ces quelques paroles, même superflues, pouvaient être agréables à prononcer. Comme elles l'étaient à entendre.

- ... à la première fois que nous nous sommes embrassés.

Le sourire d'Oishi s'accentua un tout petit peu et le garçon glissa un baiser sur la tempe de Tezuka.

- ... pourquoi ?

Le pouce de Tezuka s'était mis à caresser le dos de la main d'Oishi.  
Son meilleur ami était habitué à attendre. Il ne se vexait pas quand il ne répondait pas, mais il savait très bien qu'il suffisait de juste attendre un peu quand on voulait entendre une réponse sortir de la bouche de Tezuka.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est un souvenir qui m'est cher.  
- Serais-tu d'humeur romantique ?

Et de nouveau il laissait le silence précéder sa réponse. Il s'accordait le temps de penser, pour pouvoir répondre exactement ce qui se trouvait dans son esprit.

- Pas plus qu'un autre jour. Je suis toujours heureux d'être avec toi. Et malheureux quand tu n'es pas là.

Oishi glissa un nouveau baiser sur son visage, cette fois-ci sur sa joue.

- Commence à manger, j'ai une surprise pour après et la pause-déjeuner est courte.

Tezuka hésita à rendre sa main gauche à Oishi. Après tout, le jeune homme n'en avait pas vraiment besoin.  
Au final, il la porta à ses lèvres un court instant et la relâcha.

- Bon appétit.  
- De même.

Des fois, leurs repas se passaient dans le calme le plus complet. Parce qu'aucun des deux n'aimait vraiment parler la bouche pleine et que la présence de l'autre suffisait. D'autres fois, ils échangeraient quelques paroles entre deux bouchées, et à d'autres moments, quand ils mangeaient avec d'autres personnes, ils suivaient la conversation... Oishi y participant la plupart du temps, Tezuka ne s'y essayant encore que rarement.  
Aujourd'hui, le repas était plutôt silencieux.  
Oishi n'avait rien à raconter qui méritait de troubler leur repas, alors les deux garçons mangeaient calmement et silencieusement.  
Tezuka s'était demandé, une ou deux fois, si ce silence ne gênait pas Oishi.  
Parce que c'était Oishi.  
En terme général, il se fichait bien qu'on le trouvât trop silencieux, mais... il avait craint, juste une fois ou l'autre, que peut-être Oishi aurait aimé une pause-déjeuner plus vivante.  
Et puis... et puis un jour il avait compris qu'il représentait pour Oishi peut-être autant qu'Oishi représentait pour lui.  
Que le collégien se fichait aussi de parler ou non, et que tout ce qui comptait vraiment était qu'ils soient ensemble.  
Et donc... aujourd'hui ils mangeaient en silence.  
Oishi était probablement autant absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il l'était.  
Est-ce que le collégien pensait aussi autant à lui ? Est-ce que son image revenait sans cesse dans son esprit ?  
En général, quand il se posait la question au milieu de leur repas, il relevait la tête vers son meilleur ami, et se rendait compte que celui-ci l'observait.  
D'habitude, Oishi lui faisait un petit sourire pour avoir été pris en flagrant délit et quelques fois, quand ils étaient seuls, Tezuka répondait par un léger baiser sur la joue d'Oishi.  
C'était sa façon de le remercier de penser à lui.

Ils n'étaient peut-être pas le couple le plus démonstratif au monde.  
Bien sûr, c'était agréable de sentir les doigts d'Oishi se glisser entre les siens, d'échanger un baiser...  
Mais tous ces gestes voulaient dire quelque chose pour Tezuka. Et il ne voulait pas qu'ils n'aient plus de signification à force de trop les utiliser.  
Alors quand il déposait un baiser sur la joue d'Oishi, ce n'était pas juste pour se souvenir de leur goût, pour jouir de ce simple geste. Ca pouvait vouloir dire "merci". Ou "reste avec moi". Ou même des fois "donne-moi un bout de ton dessert", mais c'était plus rare.  
Et tous ces petits signes pouvaient avoir exactement la même valeur qu'un regard... ou qu'un sourire, quand on parlait d'Oishi.  
Ils étaient plus que des amis, mais ils étaient loin d'être un couple dans le sens admis du terme.  
Tezuka devait avouer qu'autant ces gestes étaient tout ce dont il avait besoin, autant il lui était arrivé de se demander si c'était mal de vouloir plus.  
Si c'était mal de se dire que peut-être un "je t'aime" vaudrait autant qu'un de ces légers baisers.  
La phrase n'avait jamais été prononcée ni par l'un, ni par l'autre.  
C'était une évidence, mais aucun des deux ne s'y était risqué. Parce que Tezuka en avait peur. Et Oishi pensait peut-être que ça l'embarasserait.  
Et quel besoin y avait-il de dire quelque chose qui était évident ?  
Mais juste quelques fois, Tezuka avait eu envie de laisser les mots sortirent de sa bouche. Mais il n'avait jamais vraiment osé.  
Il ne savait pas à quoi ça les conduirait.  
Sa relation actuelle avec Oishi lui suffisait amplement. Toutes ces petites attentions, ces moments passés ensemble. Bien sûr, bien sûr, des fois il voulait plus. Des fois c'était juste cette envie de "je t'aime". Mais d'autres, c'était juste... du désir.  
Il y avait déjà beaucoup pensé. Avait pensé à ce que ça ferait d'avoir encore plus que ce qu'ils avaient à présent.  
Parce que pour l'instant, il ne se passait pas tellement entre eux. Enfin, de ce point de vue-là.  
Ils avaient leurs légers baisers, leurs regards, et quelques paroles, des fois. Et de temps à autres, ils échangeaient un vrai baiser. Un long. Un vrai, un passionné. Qui des fois mimiquait la première fois où leurs lèvres s'étaient retrouvées. Mais ce n'était que de temps à autres. Et ces baisers avaient aussi cette "signification" que Tezuka voulait voir dans chacun des gestes qui le rapprochaient d'Oishi.  
Et une fois de temps en temps, quand ils passaient la soirée ensemble et ne voulaient pas se séparer, l'un dormirait chez l'autre.  
Mais il ne se passait pas plus dans ces cas-là.  
Tezuka aimait dormir près d'Oishi. Parce qu'il aimait être près du jeune homme. Parce qu'il aimait deviner le sourire du jeune homme dans le noir. Parce qu'il aimait la façon dont le collégien écartait quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Parce qu'il aimait quand Oishi le réveillait d'un baiser sur l'une de ses paupières et lui avouait qu'il était adorable sans ses lunettes. Parce qu'il aimait pouvoir laisser juste un bras autour du corps de son meilleur ami et s'endormir en sentant cette chaleur tout près de lui.  
Mais il n'y avait pas que ça.  
Il ne savait pas quand ça avait commencé. Quand il s'était dit que ce serait agréable de pouvoir goûter à l'intégralité du corps d'Oishi. Quand il s'était dit qu'il n'aurait rien contre plus. Quand il s'était avoué qu'en fait, il en avait monstrueusement envie.  
Il avait quinze ans depuis trois mois, maintenant. Leur dernière année de collège était en train d'arriver à sa fin. Quand il y repensait, leur promesse avait été tenue, et sa blessure avait été guérie. Et ils étaient toujours ensemble.  
Et il avait quinze ans. Et Oishi allait sur ses seize.  
Seize ans.  
Il se sentait vieux tout à coup.  
Mais se disait aussi que peut-être son âge expliquait ce désir physique qu'il pouvait ressentir.  
Est-ce qu'Oishi ressentait aussi la même chose ? Ou alors est-ce que leur relation n'avait rien à voir avec ça ?  
Si ça se trouve, Oishi l'aimait de tout son coeur, mais n'avait juste pas... envie de lui.  
Il n'en savait rien.  
Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il voulait aborder le sujet.  
Parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment s'il voulait aller jusque-là.  
Non, non, il voulait, mais il voulait que cet acte ait une signification. Comme tous les autres. Qu'il dirait à Oishi "Je ne peux pas me passer de toi", ou "Sois toujours à mes côtés"... ou même ce "je t'aime" qui n'avait jamais franchi ses lèvres.

- Tu sembles vraiment avoir des tas de choses auxquelles penser, aujourd'hui, Tezuka.

Tezuka sortit de sa rêverie et acquiesça doucement alors qu'il avalait sa dernière bouchée de riz.

- Quelque chose d'important ?  
- Peut-être, je ne sais pas.  
- Tu ne sais pas ?

Oishi avait un petit sourire amusé.

- Hmm.  
- Tu veux me dire ?  
- Peut-être... peut-être une autre fois.  
- Comme tu le sens.

Et Tezuka avait de nouveau attrapé la main d'Oishi dans la sienne.  
Oui, peut-être une autre fois.  
Aujourd'hui n'était pas le jour.  
Il se garderait ça pour un jour important.  
Peut-être pour un soir où Oishi serait dans ses bras et le regarderait comme il le regardait maintenant, de ce regard qui lui donnait l'impression d'être aimé, adoré.  
Oui, en retour, il enfouirait son visage contre son oreille et y glisserait un "je t'aime". Et il embrasserait le cou d'Oishi, et répèterait ces paroles, encore et encore, et le serrerait contre lui. Et il lui dirait tout. Tout ce que le jeune homme méritait d'entendre.

Oishi déclara le repas fini en déposant la boîte qui avait contenu son repas sur le banc à côté de lui et fouilla dans sa poche. Il en sortit un léger paquet, enveloppé de tissu et fermé par un ruban, et le tendit à Tezuka.

- Joyeuse Saint Valentin.

Tezuka approcha doucement la main du paquet et le saisit.  
Le noeud se défit presque tout seul, laissant le tissu d'un beige très clair s'écarter et découvrir le contenu du paquet, à savoir, des chocolats.  
Ca n'avait rien d'original.  
Mais ce geste était censé avoir une "signification" aussi, non ?

- Tu les as faits toi-même ?  
- Hmm !  
- Tu les as goûtés ?  
- ... tu n'as pas confiance en ma cuisine ?  
- Juste pour savoir.  
- Oui, j'ai goûté.  
- ... hmm.  
- Tu ne comptes même pas en manger un ?  
- ... si.

Tezuka contempla les chocolats quelques instants.  
Il ne savait pas lequel choisir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Tezuka ?  
- ... rien.

Oishi saisit sa main, semblant un peu inquiet.

- Si... si je t'ai gêné avec ça... excuse-moi. Je peux les reprendre et on oublie tout. Je ne voulais pas t'embarasser.  
- Non, ce n'est pas ça... ça me fait plaisir. Ca me fait tellement plaisir... que je n'ose pas vraiment les manger.

Oishi émit un petit rire.

- ... tu les as vraiment faits toi-même ?  
- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas y croire ?  
- ... hmm...  
- Je les ai faits moi-même. Avec tout mon amour. Manges-en un ou je me fâche.

Oishi ne se fâchait jamais contre lui. Mais il savait bouder. Jamais bien longtemps. Mais Tezuka ne supportait pas ça.  
Alors il attrapa un chocolat et l'enfourna dans sa bouche.  
Ce n'était pas mauvais du tout.  
Même plutôt bon.  
Il n'était pas très étonné. Oishi, bien que pas particulièrement perfectionniste, faisait tout ce qu'il faisait bien. Et si quelque chose ne lui convenait pas... il le refaisait.

- Mangeable ?  
- Très bon.

Oishi fit un grand sourire.

- Alors tu vas manger les autres ou les mettre dans une vitrine ?

Tezuka laissa de nouveau un léger silence prendre place alors que ses doigts caressaient doucement la main d'Oishi.

- Les manger. Si tu me promets de m'en refaire une autre fois.

Oishi avait rougi légèrement. Et baissé un peu les yeux.  
Tezuka s'était baissé vers lui et avait déposé un court baiser sur les lèvres d'Oishi.  
Un "merci".  
Ou peut-être même un "je t'aime".  
Oishi pouvait l'interpréter comme il le souhaitait.

Et puis il s'était écarté à nouveau. Et avait avalé un autre chocolat, lui laissant bien le temps de fondre dans sa bouche et d'imprégner son palais de ce goût particulièrement agréable.

- ... Tezuka ?

Tezuka laissa son regard courir sur le visage d'Oishi.  
Il rougissait toujours un peu, mais il avait ce sourire qu'il aimait tellement voir chez lui.

- Oui ?

La main d'Oishi se reserra sur la sienne.

- Il y a quelque chose que je veux te dire. Promets-moi que tu ne te moqueras pas.

Tezuka fut amusé de la remarque, même si son visage ne le montra pas.

- Tu m'as déjà vu me... moquer ?  
- Tu baisses le sourcil droit et une petit ride se forme au coin de tes lèvres, le tout accompagné d'une brève expiration par les narines. C'est ta façon de te moquer.  
- ... tu te prends pour Inui ?

Oishi se mit à rire.  
Un petit peu nerveusement, il semblait.

- Avec toi, il faut bien, des fois. Mais je suis sûr que je sais plus sur toi que lui.  
- ... il y a de fortes chances.

De nouveau le silence régna dans la pièce.  
Mais Tezuka était curieux d'entendre ce qu'Oishi avait à lui dire, alors il reprit la parole.

- Je promets de ne pas me moquer. Ni de baisser mon sourcil droit et tout ce qui va avec.

Oishi émit un nouveau petit rire nerveux alors que les doigts de sa main gauche s'insinuaient entre ceux de Tezuka.

- C'est quelque chose de bête, tu sais. C'est quelque chose que tu sais déjà.

Tezuka espéra une seconde.  
Se posa mille questions en un instant.  
Mais n'osa rien dire. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire qu'attendre.

- Tezuka... je t'aime.

Il ne répondit rien.  
Laissa les mots doucement faire leur chemin jusqu'à son cerveau.  
Oui, il le savait déjà.  
Mais ça faisait tellement plaisir de l'entendre. Tellement plaisir d'en avoir la confirmation.  
Et puis il trouva sa réponse.  
Un nouveau baiser.  
Un vrai.  
Un long.  
Un passionné.  
Un baiser qui laissa Oishi essouflé, rougissant, adorable.  
Et Tezuka n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser à nouveau.  
Le premier baiser avait été une réponse. Un remerciement. Un "moi aussi je t'aime, mais merci de me le dire... et merci d'être là".  
Pas le deuxième. Le deuxième, il en avait juste eu envie. Avait eu envie de sentir les lèvres d'Oishi contre les siennes, de sentir les doigts du jeune homme se crisper sur les siens, de voir ses yeux se fermer doucement.  
Et puis les deux garçons s'étaient écartés. Juste un peu. Pas trop.  
Et Tezuka avait hésité. Devait-il dire quelque chose ? Ou est-ce que ses gestes suffisaient comme ils avaient toujours suffi ?

Oishi poussa un léger soupir.

- Et dire que j'avais peur que tu le prennes mal...  
- ... pourquoi ?  
- Parce que... parce qu'on n'en parle jamais ? Je ne sais pas...

Oishi émit un petit rire.  
Les lèvres de Tezuka étaient venues retrouver les siennes encore une fois, juste un instant.  
Et puis il avait décidé.  
Il avait décidé de ce qu'il ferait.  
Il le lui dirait.  
On était la Saint Valentin ?  
S'il ne se trompait pas, l'usage voulait qu'on retourne les attentions de ce jour un mois plus tard.  
Alors il attendrait un mois.  
Et il le dirait.  
Il ne savait pas encore s'il le dirait avec des mots ou avec des gestes. Ou avec les deux.  
Mais il le dirait.

FIN -


End file.
